


Better Than Windex

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland





	Better Than Windex

Title: Better Than Windex  
Authors: Alex (ranger_girl0301) and Carol (nverland)  
Rating: NC17/Mature  
Pairing: Viggo/?????  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Sex, like that's a bad thing  
Beta: None this time. It just wasn’t long enough.

 

You sneak up behind him, slip your hands underneath, between his thighs, and cup him gently. You listen to him moan and feel him lean back against you. 

Slowly you roll his sacs in your warm hands, feeling his length become engorged. His moans turn to pants and low growls, his hips moving restlessly into your touch.

You shift your other hand, the one that's been sitting on his hip, around to grasp his jutting shaft, slowly pumping it, making him gasp at the contact. You can hear his pleading, he moans of your name and you grin to yourself, kissing his shoulder and sucking softly on the skin, rubbing your thumb around the head of his cock. He gasps, thrusting into your firm grip, so close that only a few more firm tugs will take him over the edge.

“Come for me, baby,” you whisper softly, moving your mouth up higher to nibble on his earlobe and bite at his neck, giving him what he needs, your grasp tightening a bit and pulling harder  
.  
His back arches, pushing into your hand hard one final time, as thick spurts of fluid erupt from his throbbing cock, coating your hand and spattering the window. He sighs, collapsing into your arms, exhausted.

“Good morning,” you smile with a soft laugh, giving him a squeeze and watching his come slowly slip down the window pane. You make a contented sound as you lick at your fingers, the salty taste filling your mouth. 

He turns in your arms, gathering you against his chest and kissing you deeply. As he pulls away, he smiles. Taking you by the hand, he leads you back to bed. Time for some payback, and to make your morning as good as his just became. 

~End


End file.
